Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style)
SuperLooneyBomberDude95930's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Newborn Riley - Baby Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Toddler Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Toddler Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Taz the Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Wile E. Coyote We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Beastly My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Pepe Le Pew.png|Pepe Le Pew as Joy 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Bing Bong Category:SuperLooneyBomberDude95930 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG